


Reunion

by pkspsapphire



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, i had to get somethin out for this scene i just couldnt handle the raw emotion in this scene, season 2 spoilers btw, this is just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkspsapphire/pseuds/pkspsapphire
Summary: Not even a moment ago, pure fear had been coursing through Mike's veins. Nothing could have prepared him for what he witnessed striding in through the Byers' front door.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> season 2 spoilers yall

Not even a moment ago, pure fear had been coursing through Mike's veins. Nothing could have prepared him for what he witnessed striding in through the Byers' front door.

Grimy white converse softly stepped forwards, barely making any noise; but to Mike every gentle thud echoed in his ears like thunder. Her entire appearance had changed-- grown-out hair which was slicked backwards down her scalp, dark makeup formed rings around her resilient gaze, and she had grown just a tiny bit taller-- but none of that could cover up the familiar way her face stretched when she smiled. None of it could disguise the raw love that reflected in her gaze as it met his. None of it would fool Michael Wheeler. None if it could change the fact that was Eleven.

He felt a myriad of passionate emotions surging through him all at once-- relief, disbelief, joy, love-- it frankly made him lightheaded. All he could do was grow a smile filled with all words left unsaid. Words that only El needed to hear. Such raw feeling displayed in his face was mirrored in El's-- the world revolved around them in this very moment.

His body seemed to glide on its own, drawn to the girl he had only hoped was alive. The girl who he called for three hundred and fifty-three days straight because he missed her with such a fervor. They both enveloped each other in their arms, and both knew immediately.

They knew they would never let each other out of their lives again.

**Author's Note:**

> comments n such are appreciated tysm for the read


End file.
